Imperfections
by preston-gal
Summary: Tai and Kari are faced with their past coming back to haunt them. It is left to the remaining Digi-Destined to help them...that is if the siblings let them. Takari
1. Over My Head

Hey everyone, three years ago I originally posted this fic and after 7 chapters found myself written into a corner that I couldn't get out of. So now its back, grammatical changes and other changes are to be expected. After re-reading it I was shocked to see all my errors and had to change it. Like before it is un-beta-ed so if anyone would like to please let me know.

This story takes place about six years after the original digi-destined returned. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song used.

* * *

Tai watched from a distance as his sister laughed and joked with her friends. She had grown up significantly since first becoming a digi-destined, even more now that she was part of the second generation. However, Tai refused to let either her or T.K. go. They were and would always going to be part of the original team, **his** team.

"Are you going to stand there all day and watch or are you going to come and join us?" asked a voice next to him, breaking Tai from his thoughts. He looked over and saw Sora smiling at him returning the smile and he opened his mouth to reply but as he looked past Sora he saw a figure watching his sister. The frown that formed on his brow made Sora turn and look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes scanning the area, coming to settle on the shady looking man leaning against the bridge's railings. "Who is it Tai?"

"It doesn't matter. Go ahead- I'll be there in a minute," Tai replied, Sora looked tentative. Determination had ignited behind her friend's eyes, nothing was going to sway him from confronting this stranger, they had all learnt that whilst in the Digital World.

_I never knew, I never knew_

_that everything was falling through_

"You made it!" Kari yelled out as Izzy, Joe, Matt and Sora made their way over to the 5 new digi-destined, Kari being observant as ever noticed in an instant that her brother was missing."Where's Tai?" asked Kari worried, as the older kids sat down.

"He's still up on the bridge. God knows what he is up though. He just said he would be down in a minute," Sora replied pointing at the bridge that over looked the riverside where everyone was meeting for a picnic.

As the rest tucked into the food and settled into a conversation, Kari looked towards the bridge and saw two figures that seemed to be arguing. She squinted recognising one as her brother, the other person she struck her as familiar but she was unable to place him. Slowly she started to rise to her feet, she was going to find out what the problem was.

A hand grabbed hers before she could sneak away. "Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" T.K. asked still holding on to his best friend.

"I'll be back right back," Kari whispered, gently pulling her hand free, leaving to see who her brother was with.

T.K. wondered why Kari seemed so curious, the person on the bridge could be anyone. Tai knew a lot of people in Odaiba, he was one of the star soccer players and that came with a price. Why was she so insistent on going to find out who it was? What was she not telling him?

Naturally, worry sparked up in the young blond. This was his best friend, they shared absolutely everything. He knew Kari hated making people worry about her, she felt she was burdening them with her problems; however he knew if she bottled it all up she'd end up a victim once again to the Dark Ocean.

_That everyone I knew was waiting on queue_

_To turn and run when all needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

"How dare you show your face around here!" yelled Tai,

"Is that anyway to speak to the man who raised you. Show some respect." the man smirked calmly, evil glinting in his eyes.

"Never. You left us, you should be the one showing respect. You didn't even say good-bye, not one word in 4 years. Kari was devastated and there is no-way in hell that I'll let you hurt like that again!" Tai yelled, "It's not fair on me or Kari."

"Kari's grown so much since I last saw her, so have all your friends," Mr. Kamiya said as turned to watched the digi-destined laugh and talk happily.

"Did you hear anything I just said," Tai shouted, lashing out at his father.

"Yes I did, and there is nothing you can do to stop me coming back. I want to take care of you and Kari as it is quite obvious that your mother doesn't." Tai's father replied calmly before he left leaving Tai speechless and fuming.

"She does better than you ever could!" Tai yelled after his father's fleeting figure. Staring after his father, Tai tried to figure out just what his father wanted, there was no way he was back out of the good of his own heart.

"Tai!" His sister's yell caused him to turn and see her racing towards him. "Who was that?" Kari panted catching her breathe, as they stood side by side; brother by sister watching the man walk off into the sunset.

"No-one you should worry about," Tai replied, Kari was highly doubtful,"Now let's go see the others." A fake smile plastering his face as his put his arm around his little sister and guided her back towards the others. Vowing to himself that his father would never hurt them again.

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Both Matt and T.K. saw Tai and Kari try to sneak back into the group without being noticed and failed miserably. Everyone swamped them with questions like 'where have you been?' and 'who was that man?' every time Tai lied saying it was nobody.

"Tai, is everything alright?" asked Matt quietly as his best friend sat down,

"It will be," Tai replied giving his friend a week smile but Matt wasn't convinced; the situation didn't sit right with him.

Throughout the evening Kari kept looking over at Tai expecting him to blurt out however, he remained unusually tight-lipped about the mysterious stranger.

As per usual the conversation drifted away from reminiscing about the Digital World and onto more current topics such as what everyone was doing at the weekend. It was a topic that the Kamiya siblings rarely joined in with. Since their father had walked out, their mother had had to start working extra to support them all thus meaning that their weekends were mainly spent with each others company and rarely did they participate in family activities.

It was all too much for Tai to handle, his confrontation with his father had thrown the spanner in the works so to speak. His mind was racing telling him how miserable Yuuko Kamiya had caused their lived to become. How for him and Kari simple was no longer part of their vocabulary.

"I'm sorry Kari" Tai muttered quietly to his sister who turned her head and looked at her brother like he had grown a third head.

"What on Earth for?" Kari asked trying to keep her voice low.

"For everything, Kari. You deserve so much more than what life has dealt you,"

"Tai, you're scaring me. What's going on?" she asked searching his eyes for answers, unknowing that their private conversation was now not so private.

With all eyes on him Tai couldn't think, their once infallible leader was cracking, he stood up muttering his apologises and fled.

Kari stood intending to follow her brother, but Matt placed a hand around her arm stopping her.

"Let me Kari, this is something bigger than you." He replied. Kari watched helplessly as Matt chased after Tai. She was worried, Tai had never looked so weak and crushed. Who ever that was on the bridge had rocked him. Maybe Matt would succeed where she had failed in trying to get through to him. After all they were so similar in personality and with what they had both lived through.

Sora could see Kari was worried, it was written all over her face but then again who wasn't. Tai had tremendously grown since their time in the Digi-world and although he still acted immature on most occasions; he was their leader and as a leader, he had learned not to show his weaknesses or anger in front of his team and friends. And as a brother he wouldn't dream of showing so blatantly to his sister.

"Kari, don't worry about Tai, he'll be fine," Sora said softly smiling at the young teenager,

"I'm sure Matt will knock some sense into him...literally," Davis said making everyone smile and breaking the tension that had formed.

"I hope so," Kari whispered, "I really hope so."

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_With 8 seconds left in over time _

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

* * *

_Please read and review. Even if you did originally, I liked to see if you noticed any changes._


	2. Sorry

Hey guys, thanks to those that reviewed. I would like more this time around please :)

Enjoy!

Song: 'Sorry' Daughtry

* * *

_Will you listen to my story?_  
_It'll just be a minute_  
_How can I explain?_

"Tai!"

"Tai will you please stop!" Matt yelled as he finally got his best friend's attention and Tai stopped running.

"What the hell was that?" Matt panted pointing to the direction they had just come from,

"It was my dad that was on the bridge earlier, that's why I was late. Thank God Kari didn't recognise him." Tai explained, Matt just raised his eyebrows,

"And..."

"He wants to be a part of our lives again. He asked for us to go live him." "After four years of nothing but silence and heartache he comes back and demands we go live with him or he will make us," Tai said frustratedly raising his voice.

"What are you going to do? You need to tell Kari," Matt replied, trying to be rational

"Are you kidding? Do you really think I'm going to tell my baby sister that the man who she adored and loved more than anything else is back after breaking her heart? I'm not going to let him hurt her ever again." Tai yelled the thought of his dad even talking to his sister send him over the edge.

"Look, she needs to know in case he stops her in the street when your not there. You can't follow her around for the rest of her life." Matt replied keeping his cool.

"I'm not telling her and that is final!" Tai yelled before turning his back on his friend signalling the end of the conversation. Matt gave up and started to walk back to the others.

Kari watched as Matt appeared from the trees where Tai had disappeared, his head was down and when he looked up he caught her eyes and shook his head.

'_No luck'_ Kari thought,

It wasn't until Matt was closer that he was noticed by the others,

"Where's Tai?" asked Sora looking worried

"Where I left him probably wallowing in his own self-pity and stubbornness," Matt replied coldly.

"Who was the guy on the bridge Matt?" Kari asked as she remembered that who ever it was that Tai had met on the bridge had made him anxious and jumpy.

Matt went silent as he knew that it was Tai's place to tell her, not him but on the other hand, she had the right to know he was her dad to and therefore, it was up Kari to decide whether to let him back into her life or fight him with her brother.

"It's not my place to say, Kari. It's up to Tai to decide whether or not he'll tell you," Matt replied.

Kari was annoyed, she was sick of people not telling her hiding information from her just because they thought that she was the same girl that had first travelled to the digital world 4 years ago the truth was she was a hell of a lot stronger, she had dealt with more than any of the other digi-destined, and she and T.K. were more powerful than the others. She'd been touched by the Dark Ocean and now had an on-going battled with the darkness that threatened to take over her soul. Kari didn't need to be sheltered and she definitely didn't need to be treated like a fragile china doll.

"Matt why can't you just tell me? I'm tired of everyone always trying to shelter and protect me. I'm not a little girl any more- I don't need you, Tai or anyone else trying to censor what I hear. I'm stronger now, I can make my own decisions. You all need to stop seeing me as the scared little girl I used to be and treat me as an adult," Kari said surprising everyone but it was true and the older kids knew it.

Matt took a deep breath in; Tai was actually going to kill him.

"It was your dad," he replied quietly.

"My what?" Kari asked in disbelief, that was certainly not expected. No wonder Tai had run off, she had to find him. But what would she say? Tell him that she knew, be angry that he kept this piece of information from her and drop Matt in it or wait for Tai to admit it.

No-one knew whether Kari was going to cry or crack like Tai had done but instead she just sat there staring blankly at the floor; a million and one thoughts running through her head. All with different answers which confused Kari greatly, some said that speaking to her dad was a bad idea and she would only hurt herself while others told her that speaking to her dad would give her closure and rest her mind.

Sometimes she wished she was like Tai, he had already made a decision. He didn't want to anything more to do with his father but Kari was the level headed one out of the pair, she had to think what was going to be best for her and her family and at the moment she had no idea what she wanted to do, at the moment in time all she wanted was to find Tai and go home.

T.K. was worried about his best friend, he could see she was decided what to do, she wasn't the type of person to just burst into tears or storm off, Kari carefully thought about what emotion to show, she was never rash and never wanted to look weak in front of the others, but T.K. knew she would get hurt know matter how much she thought about meeting her dad or what she would say.

"Which one do you think will move first?" Davis whispered to Cody as they watched Kari stare at the ground in front of her while T.K. stared at Kari.

Cody laughed as Yolie elbowed Davis in the ribs, while Davis pulled his 'what was that for' face.

T.K. was the first to snap out of is trance and saw that everyone was still watching them.

"Hello, earth to Kari," T.K. said waving his hand in front of her face making her blink a couple of times before looking up to see everyone's worried faces.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there," Kari said apologetically

"You can say that again," Davis muttered under his breathe receiving yet another elbow to the ribs from Yolie, making everyone giggle.

Kari looked at her watch as the others laughed at Davis, it was getting late, the sun was setting and yet there was no sign of Tai and that concerned her. If she were to go and look for him and get home before it went dark she would have to leave now.

"Guys I'm sorry but I'm going to get going," Kari said as she got up off the grass,

"Where are you going?" Yolei asked

"I don't know I just really need sometime. See you tomorrow?" Kari replied, Yolei only nodded as her friend walked away.

All eyes turned to T.K. as Kari left, "What?"

"Well...?" Sora asked trying to hint at T.K.

"Well, what?"

"Go after her you moron!" Matt yelled, causing T.K. to scramble to his feet,

"I'll see you guys la..."

"Go!" they all yelled at him

_What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you_  
_How could I cause you so much pain?_

"Do you think they'll find Tai?" Cody asked turning to Matt as they watched T.K. run off after Kari.

Matt looked at the ground avoiding Cody's gaze, he doubted that Tai was still where Matt had left him or that he was even in the park and it wouldn't surprise him if he wasn't at his apartment either.

"I'm sure his at home," Matt lied as he looked at Sora who looked please with his lie as it reassured Cody and the others.

"Look its getting late, I think it's best we go home and see if there is any news from Kari," Joe said standing up and taking control for once and for once everyone agreed with him.

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you wont leave me_

"Thanks for walking me home, T.K. You want something to eat or drink?" asked Kari as she fetched her keys out of her bag,

"Thanks, but I'd better be getting home before my Mom decides to call the cops. I hope Tai turns up, phone me if you need anything," T.K. said before kissing Kari on the cheek and turning to leave.

_'Where on earth did that come from' _T.K. asked himself as he left Kari's apartment building.

Kari was equally surprised as T.K. as she went inside; she was so surprised in fact that she didn't notice a strange pair of shoes sat the door as she took her own off.

Kari first went to Tai's room which was only a few steps down the hall across from her own room.

"Tai?" she asked gently knocking on the door before she opened it, to find an empty room and no sign that Tai had been back for any of his clothes, or belongings.

'_Damn'_ she thought knew she would have to lie to her Mom and say he was staying at Matt's, she hated lying but she didn't want to worry her Mom or explain why he ran off. A white lie wasn't going to hurt anyone was it?

Kari wandered down the hall towards her mom's room which was next to the kitchen and living room but just as she was about to knock she remember, her mother was out of town at a business meeting and wouldn't be back until the following afternoon.

"No-one's home Kari, it's just me and you," a voice from the family room said, making Kari jump out of her skin.

This was her time she thought it was her time to tell her dad how she really felt, but as she slowing crept in to the living room she found herself unable to speak or move.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kari, hatred filled her voice surprising her father and herself.

"And here I was thinking Tai was the one with all the anger," Yuuko Kamiya smiled,

Kari was not impressed but behind the smiled she felt something lurking, an evil presence of some sort but she couldn't put her finger on it. Little did she know that her life was now at risk.

_All the words that I come up with_  
_They're like gasoline on flames_

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	3. I'm Okay

Sorry for the very long delay in getting this out. Been horrendously busy and have sort of lost my drive for this story. Hope you like this chapter. Please R & R

* * *

Kari sat tentatively on the edge of the sofa, her father sat across from her in the armchair. It was times these; with her life in a precarious situation, that she wished she had Gatomon with her and not in the Digiworld.

"What do you want?" Kari asked quietly, looking her father defiantly in the eyes, "What does coming back achieve. We want nothing more to do with you! You're a dishonour to our family's name!"

Kari instantly wished that she had never opened her mouth because no sooner had the words left her mouth, rage filled her father's eyes and in the blink of an eye she was pinned against the kitchen wall. His hands wrapped so tightly around her skinny arms that she would no doubt be left with deep purple bruises. But at this moment in time that was the least of her worries.

"Don't you **ever** speak like that again to me!" her father spat his face inches from her own. Kari turned her head to the side trying to avoid being showered in his venomous spit. His grip tightened on his arms causing pain to shoot up her arms. "Do you understand?"

Kari nodded slowly, resisting the urge to yell at him but truth be told she was scared for her life, Tai had once let it slip that their dad had a criminal record but at the time she was too young to understand and thought it was a prize however, Tai had made her swear never to mention it to anyone. And so far she'd kept their secret.

"What do you want?" Kari gasped trying to force air into her lungs to attempt to control her fear. "You've destroyed Tai and Mom, or do you have to break me before you can truly be happy is that it? Is this what you came back for?" asked Kari, she knew she was taking a risk but she didn't care. Her brother had left her and her mother had gone away; again. She at least hoped that her dad wouldn't kill her but then again she wouldn't put it past him. As a child she had witnessed the bruises her mother had tried to cover up and now Kari was playing with fire wishing she didn't get burnt.

'_Is this really what I want? Maybe I should stop' _Kari thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Yuuko Kamiya was shocked. What had happened to the innocence little girl who looked up to him? She had been replaced with a spoilt, rude, ignorant child and this was her mother's doing.

"What did you just say to me!" he yelled as he pressed his arm against her neck making it difficult for Kari to breathe.

Kari gasped for breathe, seriously regretting her previous outburst and fearing for her life.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

T.K. paced his room, Kari was meant to call him as soon as she got in. He had known that her Mom was out of town and he, like Kari, didn't expect Tai had gone home.

Something was wrong, she always kept her word. Maybe he should call her or maybe she just forgot but what if she was in trouble? T.K. was confused and now his head hurt.

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning I wake up and look back to yesterday_

_And I'm okay_

Not matter how many times he had moved in his short life, this was the place he had always considered home. It was the place where his family had been happiest and where they had last been a proper family.

It was late, the sun had gone down about an hour or so ago and the stars were starting to awaken. It was so serene; everything was just as he remembered. He could forget the violence and the nightmares that had plagued him as a child and a teen. Here he could remember the joys of being in the Digi-World and of the friendships he now had.

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

Driving in Odaiba was a bad idea at the best of times, it was probably quicker to crawl then drive during rush hour as Matt soon realised. T.K. had left his favourite jacket at the picnic and Matt had been given the responsibility of returning it to him however, that wasn't the only reason, he also wanted to know if T.K. had heard anything from Kari and to see his mother.

So instead of sitting, bored out his brain, in at least an hour of, bumper to bumper traffic, Matt parked in the next apartment building car park and decided to walk to T.K.'s which was only about 20 minutes away through the apartments, far quicker than driving.

As soon as Matt got out of his car, heavens opened and it began to pour down. "Typical," Matt groaned, he'd forgotten to put his umbrella in the boot of the car before he left and so his only option was to run with his jacket over his. God he hated the rain...it messed up his hair. A detour via the Kamiya's was in order.

_The echoes of a broken child screaming 'please no more'_

_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?_

_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on_

Matt rounded the corner to the Kamiya apartment counting down the steps to dryness however; as he approached he could hear voices. One he immediately recognised as Kari's as the other was an unknown man. Instantly, the older digidestined was in 'Big Brother' mode and he didn't bother to knock as he opened the front door.

"Let me go!" he heard Kari yell

"Never my dear, do you hear, I'm back in your life, whether you like it or not" he heard the other man growl his face probably inches from Kari's. That thought spurred Matt into action, god-forbid if he let anything happen to Tai's baby sister.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Matt yelled, this made Yuuko loosen his grip on her neck for just a second but it allowed Kari the space she needed to give her father a swift kick in the crotch causing him to keel over in pain.

"Kari, run!" Matt yelled reaching out for the younger girl's hand, Kari grasped it and Matt pulled her into his arms. "I've got you," he whispered not taking his eyes off of Yuuko.

"Ishida, let go of my daughter," Yuuko demanded, still holding his crotch

"Never." Matt replied tightening his grip on the young girl but then something happened Matt had never anticipated in his moment of courageousness. Yuuko pulled a gun from inside of his heavy jacket.

"Either of you move and I'll shoot," he warned training his gun on the pair.

Matt and Kari looked at each other, neither being able to hide their fear. How were they going to get out of this one?

* * *

Thanks for reading x


End file.
